moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Deeprun Thieves Network
"We're a collection o' talented individuals 'ho understand the difference 'tween "laws" and "rules." An' we go on tae tell tha' line 'tween the two tae humbly go fuck itself." ~ J. Redshaw "Silver on my tongue. Gold in my pocket." A loose affiliation of criminals of every walk of professions spawned from the seedy underbelly of society, the Deeprun Thieves' Network surfaced as an effort to yield greater profit to all criminals by providing an avenue by which they might, in unity, exchange their goods and services amongst each other and the general populace, providing those seeking to acquire stolen goods or contract unlawful specialists a single medium by which to acquire these illegal goods and services, creating, in essence, a functioning criminal economy. Essentially a thieves' guild, the Network is a loose affiliation of criminals with a relationship of mutual interests in the name of profit and safety from the law and others like themselves. The Network, though stressed to be merely an association of criminals with very little hierarchy, does provide its members with some benefits in membership in exchange for the adherence to a few general guidelines to member modus operandi. The Deeprunners The Network takes its namesake from the fact that, while a global organization, it operates primarily between the Alliance cities of Stormwind and Ironforge, which are connected by the Deeprun Tram. As the Network continues in its rise and its expansion of membership, the watch of these two cities grow ever-more vigilant and ever-more determined to bring this organized movement of thieves at bay, and bounties have been posted throughout the entire Alliance for both members and information aiding the dissolution of the organization before it grows to any prominence. Of particular interest to the Guard is the organization's unidentified enigmatic supposed leader, a black shrouded thief popularly known only as "The Night Owl," a master criminal whose role apart from his rumored founding of the organization is unknown. Membership and Benefits Rumors in the seedier parts of town indicate that those seeking membership in the Network can take any number of steps to be approached with an invitation, ranging from skillful display of prowess in a criminal trade, being observed to be arrested or even questioned by any number of policing forces, stumbling upon a meeting of the guild (which is regarded as meritous of at least association), or even simply approaching a seedy character who may be affiliated and reciting a simple phrase, though none seem to know precisely what that phrase may be. Also according to popular rumor, the organization follows only three principles: 1. Never commit any crime against a fellow guild member. 2. Never betray any information about the guild to the authorities. 3. Never kill a member of the city watch. Membership to the Network yields many benefits to those involved, including but not limited to: - Direct association with specialists of every walk who, though not required by guild law, are required by guild custom to aid fellow members in pursuits however possible. - Protection from other criminals by the mandate of guild law which bans any criminal acts against fellow members. - Protection from the law in the fact that the guild has political associates who are willing to pardon crimes, remove bounties, and free from incarceration if a criminal is associated with the guild (this comes at a fee). - Direct affiliation with the Network black market circuit, through which one can peddle stolen goods or acquire theft, assassination, or forgery contracts posted by clientele. Hierarchy 1st Tier: Associate: A broad range of characters can fall into this classification; an associate is anyone who, while not considered to be a fully initiated member of the Network, regularly associates with the guild as a business partner, habitual contractor of guild services, benefactor, or supporter, and is thus subject to the protection and trust of the guild. The path of the associate will often lead to initiation into the guild as the bond between the Associate and the Network strengthens, and having earned the trust and respect of the Network, is extended an invitation to take advantage of the benefits of full membership. An example of the Associate is the mercenary smuggler who upon regular occasion transports goods tied to the Network. Note: One can be considered an “Associate” without actually bearing the guild tag in-game, however, the rank is provided for those who wish to roleplay an Associate-type character more intimately associated with the guild or those aspiring to eventually become a part of the guild. 2nd Tier Honorary: The Honorary, as his title implies, has been granted the honor of invitation into the organized inner workings of the Network. Considered to be “on probation,” the Honorary is kept on the very brink of the guild’s operations, granted only the vaguest of briefings upon assignments which are given to test merit, loyalty, and adherence to guild policy as well as assess the potential member’s assignment to one of the guild’s officers. The Honorary is offered no more privileges than an Associate and is considered to be an initiate rather than a member. 3rd Tier The third tier consists of fully initiated guild members and makes up the majority of the Network. Fully initiated members are eligible to the benefits of Network affiliation and are more intimately tied to fellow Network members. It should be noted that since the Network is a loosely organized association of thieves rather than an actual institution, no members hold power over others; there is no hierarchy amongst the third tier. Members can take advantage of the guild’s political connections which can often lead to the release from incarceration or the suspension of a bounty; if any member is held in incarceration and a deal cannot be worked out with authorities, the guild leadership will assign a team to free the incarcerated members from confinement; members are protected at large from other criminals by virtue of the fellowship instilled in the Network and the guild guidelines which prevent members from committing acts against each other; members can easily peddle their stolen goods through their connections in the Network or locate specialists to aid them in any way necessary; finally, there are any other number of advantages to membership which could be conjured by the creative criminal mind. The titles of the third tier are merely a reflection of a certain criminal’s specialization, that they can be more easily identified for their role by fellow guild members and guild leadership. Assassin: A rarer profession amongst the Network, assassins are blades for hire typically intended to strike at individual targets who are defended from the assaults of the client. The Assassins of the Network typically operate alone and are assigned contracts which the Network is hired to execute by clientele. The Assassin is subtle, cunning, and swift in his elimination of the target. Bandit: Bandits are thieves who aggressively seek their quarry with open threats and/or assault. A Bandit will often prey on travelers and merchants passing through isolated areas along Azeroth’s many frontier and rural highways, or will slink through the city streets by cover of night until they find a target ripe for mugging. The Bandit is the thief which uses force to acquire his ill-gotten gains. Burglar: Prowlers of the night, burglars possess a broad range of technical skills which grant them the prowess to break into any place or container which they’re not supposed to, silently pilfering the goods within to be sold on the black market by a Network Fence. Often thin, wiry, and agile, the Burglar diverges from violence whenever possible, relying on his skills to earn his living and his resourcefulness (rather than his blade) to get himself out of trouble. Enforcer: The Enforcer is the expert at intimidation and generally boasts some martial or arcane prowess, often employed for extended periods of time by an individual or sub-organization within the Network to work any number of roles ranging from bodyguard, operations guard, threats, extortion, et cetera. The Enforcer is the brutish arm of his client. Fence: One of the numerous merchants of the Network’s black market circuit, the Fence offers guild members an amount of gold or goods in exchange for their ill-gotten gains, selling them to the clientele of the black markets at a higher price. A Fence is also an expert at locating specific Network goods and services for clientele (such as an illegal alchemical device or assassin contracts), and also serves as the avenue by which a client can request certain items to be stolen and put into their possession… For a fee, of course. The Fences serve as the primary emissaries between the general public and the Network. Forger: An expert at a more scholarly craft, the Forger is a master at creating any number of counterfeit items for use by Network members, supplied at a fee for services and labor. The Forger can be an expert at creating varying forgeries, ranging from documentation, currency, official insignias, to counterfeit goods (such as faux jewelry) to be sold for a profit as authentic or used as a component in a heist. Forgers play a key role and provide a vital service within the Network. Information Dealer: A more specialized type of Fence, the Information Dealer possesses an intricate web of contacts and affiliates who help him in learning all of the secrets which would otherwise be kept hidden from general knowledge. With his vast collection of secrets, the Information Dealer will sell information to the highest bidder (or learn secrets by request of his clients for a fee), earning a tidy profit. Though an Information Dealer often operates through the trust and employ of others, it is not unknown for him to learn his secrets by slinking about and spying on others; occasionally, there are even those proficient in the arcane arts who scry to obtain the answers they seek, though an arcanist so powerful is rarely encountered. Murderer: The Murderer is, like the Assassin, a contract killer, though is more mercenary and less subtle than his counterpart. Murderers are often little more than thugs, and will collaborate together to openly assault a target, quickly dispersing after their dirty deed is done. However, this is not always the case – “Murderer” can apply to the broad spectrum of less subtle killers, such as a lone mage who has no qualms with simply blasting a target with a ball of fire in public. The difference between the Assassin and the Murderer is that the Assassin operates by means of stealth and trickery, whereas the Murderer will simply eliminate the target by any means necessary. Pickpocket: Masters at subtlety in public view, the Pickpocket can reach his hands into the coin pouch, pocket, or purse of passers-by without the slightest bit of suspicion, his deft fingers dipping in and out to retrieve their quarry in the flash of a second, his victims continuing on their way without the slightest idea until it is much too late. A Pickpocket can blend into a crowd with relative ease, and often has little distinguishing characteristics; because of this unique skill, Pickpockets are often employed in reconnaissance missions in which no shadows can hide the spy. Pirate: Swashbucklers who plunder the seas, pirates almost always bear the distinct markings of sailors, ranging from the smell of salt in the air, to battle scars, all the way to the telltale accent of a seaman. Typically ruffians by nature, the pirate operates very loosely in association with the Network since he is almost always at sea, but takes advantage of his membership by seeking out safe havens when in port or peddling his plundered goods through the medium of the Network Fences. Rogue: The Rogue is a generalized term applied to those who don’t specialize in any one criminal trade, but are rather generalists , proficient at a broad range of criminal skills and professions, willing to take any contract offered them while pilfering goods in their spare time between jobs. A rogue can also be a guild member whose particular craft cannot be found amongst the general titles applied, or a man who has no skill at all, but simple practicality. 4th Tier: The fourth tier consists of the leadership of the guild, who operate in conjunction to guide the guild along its proper path and ensure that all guild regulations are abided by. Rarely actually intervening with the goings-on of guild members, the leadership’s primary purpose is to keep the Network operating at peak efficiency (consisting of veteran masters of various crafts) and the various branches of the Network in cooperation and full communication; the fourth tier majordomos also serve as the avenues by which guild members can file discrepancies against fellow guild members and, most importantly, the avenues by which guild members can gain access to guild privileges (such as release from incarceration or removed bounty). The guild majordomos also serve as the news bearers to the rest of the network, making members aware of which contracts have been submitted by the Fences from public clientele. It is also the duty of a majordomo to assess and approve a potential Honorary nominated by a guild member who fits under his specialization jurisdiction. Master Criminal: Sub-officers of the Network, these capable individuals serve as the go-between for domo's and Network members. They are the management, the organizers, the messengers and in some cases, the discipliners. Their skills must be kept at a constantly sharpened edge as their work is the linchpin of communication and practical usage for the domo's. Bandit Captain: The Bandit Captain is a man heavily experienced in the skilled exercise of sheer brute force, and serves as the majordomo of the more gruff, typically thuggish professions of the Network. The Bandit Captain is charged with the guidance, invitation, and contract-appropriation of Bandits, Enforcers, Murderers, and Pirates. Master Thief: The Master Thief is a man who has mastered the art of subtle thievery in all of its forms, from pickpocketing to expert cat burglary and serves as the majordomo of those who pursue the route of stealth thievery. The Master Thief is charged with the guidance, invitation, and contract-appropriation of Burglars, Pickpockets and Rogues. Mass Murderer: An ineloquent title intended sheerly to “get the point across,” and instill a feeling of awe by reputation, the Mass Murderer is a man whom has expertly eliminated so many men from the face of Azeroth, that no other title could properly befit him; he is a master of dealing death in every manner imaginable, from outright public slaughter to the subtle art of poisoning, and serves as the majordomo of contract killers. The Mass Murderer is charged with the guidance, invitation, and contract-appropriation of Assassins and Murderers. Domo of the Market: A master economist and appraiser of goods, the Domo of the Market keeps a watchful eye upon the fluctuations of goods and services, and is a master at coordinating the efforts of the Network’s black market circuit and at acquiring goods and services for inquiring parties; the Domo of the Market serves as the majordomo of those professions which are more dependent upon market clientele than others. The Domo of the Market is charged with the guidance, invitation, and contract-appropriation of Fences, Forgers, Information Dealers, and Smugglers. “The Night Owl”: An enigmatic figure whose identity is always hidden from the world by a suit of leather armor and a black shroud, the man whom has come to be reputed as the “Night Owl” is the undisputed singular leader of the Network, regarded as the organization’s founder and the primary coordinator of its policy. Shrouded in secrecy, the “Night Owl” makes very few social appearances, and his presence at any event or exchange is a clear indication of its great magnitude. Occasionally, when a member has exhibited exemplary performance in his field, the “Night Owl” will appear before that member to offer him/her congratulations, or a personally mandated contract; apart from this, however, the “Night Owl” is more of a figurehead than anything else, creating a sense of wonder, fear, and awe in the general populace in regards to the Network. Much speculation is abound as to the true identity of the “Night Owl,” though none have yet been confirmed. The “Night Owl” is a wanted criminal by the Alliance, with a high bounty placed on his head for a broad range of crimes committed against the citizenry and the crowns of its various kingdoms themselves. (Present Officer Hierarchy) Master Criminals: Kirafik, Bandit Captain: Master Thief: Redshaw Mass Murderer: Errigal Domo of Market: Rivet Raven: Dhalla "Night Owl": Geran OOC Ruleset It is our aim to create a community of skilled, mature roleplayers interested in, above all, enjoying themselves while roleplaying, but also in fostering relationships with the community-at-large by merit of the trustworthiness they've instilled with their skill at roleplaying - After all, no one wants to roleplay with a group of morons who stab people in broad daylight, right..? We would like to clarify, beforehand, precisely what we indicate with the word "skill" in regard to roleplaying. How does one define skill at such a creative hobby..? It is difficult to assess, and our aim is to regulate the behavior of our members as little as possible while promoting as much creativity as possible, but we would like to indicate these following guidelines as a few basic characteristics we seek in potential members, who will be heavily screened in the week-long trial period of their initial membership: 1. No godmoding whatsoever - What is godmoding, you ask..? Sometimes, this can be difficult to define, particularly when playing alongside difficult players who may, without realizing it, be doing a bit of godmoding themselves. Often, roleplaying amongst criminals occurs within locations which prohibit the use of the duel system, and so we cannot rely on game mechanics to sort out combat situations for us; instead, we must (which is far funner when executed properly) write out the battles taking place between our characters, and in this, there is often alot of amiguity in regard to a clear victor. Often, a standoff occurs in which neither player wishes to give ground and accept defeat (for that is often what a roleplaying battle is, a compromise between both parties in which someone gives way and accepts defeat), causing a flurry of emotions and ridiculous occurences within the roleplaying to fly like shrapnel in all participants' faces. In general, our guideline for this is that you behave with maturity in situations such as this, taking the bow if you must to allow roleplaying to continue, fleeing from agitating players rather than perpetuating the immaturity by countering with godmoding yourself, or simply taking a moment to breath and discuss the situation calmly with the other player to come to a resolution. Remember, roleplaying is about having fun and creating a story, and sometimes the most exciting twists can come from a defeat - One of the funnest aspects of playing a criminal character is arrest, incarceration, and interrogation, which can lead to fun events such as prison breaks. 2. Play realistically - Odd of us to suggest such a thing when our writing takes place in a world filled with magic, dragons, and bread that cures mortal combat wounds, right? Let us clarify - We don't necessarily mean that you should play realistically in regard to our world, but rather in regard to the World of Warcraft. Try not to constrain creativity, but if you're going to do something that goes well outside of the bounds of what is mandated by game lore and mechanics, be certain that all other players involved are willing to accept your conflicting actions (i.e. a rogue picking up a wizard's wand and shooting it back at him as a weapon). Moreover, if you're going to go on an assassination contract, be sure that you take into account the presence of NPC characters, unless you agree beforehand with the player involved that you'd like to ignore their presence. The best practice is to ask first and act second - It only takes a moment, and can save you alot of grief and help to protect our reputation as a quality roleplaying guild. -Of particular importance is the seperation of in-character and out-of-character knowledge. Don't assume that simply because you as a player are aware of something that your character also is. If you see someone's nameplate floating above their head, but they are wearing a facemask or you've never even met them before, don't play as if your character can identify them. 3. Follow lore - We are very strong proponents of following the lore established by Blizzard for the World of Warcraft. Although we, as always, wouldn't seek to constrain creativity in any way, we believe it best to limit ourselves to the resources provided for us by Azeroth, that our roleplaying remains in harmony with the majority of the other roleplayers around us and remains accurate to the game world. Azeroth is abundant with lore; why would we need any more..? What we mean by this, in short, is that we will not be accepting characters who, in their past lives, were Jedi Knight Vampire Neko Superheroes. 4. Use proper grammar - Everyone makes a typo now and then, and we're not omniscient, so we may not always know how to spell every word properly, but at the least, we do expect our members to at least strive to use the English language correctly in their writing. It can be very disruptive to an epic scene unfolding when one player is typing things such as, "hi im guna kil u now." You don't need to be flawless, but put some effort into it - Quote, punctuate, spell as properly as possible. 5. No dramatics - ...Out-of-character, at least. Nothing is quite so much an impediment to fun as dramatics unfolding between players due to discrepencies over what occurred during roleplay, who said what about who, or which roommate ate all of the pizza in the fridge without even bothering to save a slice for the other, the bastard. Keep your dramatics to private messaging if they must be present, but most of all, we a hope that they don't even exist! Players perpetuating out-of-character drama will be booted without hesitation - This includes drama with members of other guilds! 6. Have fun! ...Yes, we had to stick the cheesy one in there. (( Until further notice, the Deeprun Thieves Network is on hiatus. We hope to return when we are more able to effectively run. )) References Adapted from the original Moon Guard Wiki for fair use. Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Crime